Voodoo fun with Sealand
by Finny01
Summary: A typical rainy day, a power outage and a creepy doll in England's study. What's the worst that can go wrong for Sealand? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note**

I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters. Other then that this is the first story I wrote, and is a small one shot story, but may add more chapters to it if requested. Also please rate and review. Thank you in advance.

Edit:Fixed some word use and continuity issues here and there, and changed a few small things, nothing big a word or two here and there. Also am currently trying think of a second chapter, and trying to find another good victi,... I mean,... okay can't really think of a better way to say it so I'll just say it flat out, victim. If you have any comments or suggestions, I'm always open. Thanks again for reading.

~At England's house~

It had seemed like any other day for the small micro-nation. Sealand sighed as he watched the pouring rain crashed down outside his window. It normally wouldn't have been an issue for the small nation, who for the most part enjoyed the rainy weather, but England had confined him to the house after a stray soccer ball smashed one of his favorite mirrors. A sigh escaped his lips as boredom overtook him and the clock began to tick with every second. Stretching as he turned to look at the picture of him and a few of the other Micro-nations; his mind raced back to past adventures they had.

His mind was lost in the memory, and as time passed by quickly until one of the few unmistakable signs of a large storm caused him to crash back to the present. A small scream escaped him, as the lights kicked off and every electrical device shut down. Blue eyes blinked as he fumbled around in the dark trying to find the flashlight that he had gotten in his adventurers kit. Hitting the switch Sealand was surprised at how dark it was thanks to the storm. It almost seemed like night time outside, despite it only being around six. His blond hair shifted as he adjusted his hat and stepped out of his room. For the most part England's house always seemed like this when the power went out; dark halls stretched the building, various doors leading to different rooms were present on both sides. His fingers traced down the shelves as he walked by them, then he thought he heard an odd sound. Stopping at a strange looking door, emitting a dark power from it; Sealand's eyes stretched and grew as he felt drawn to it.

His mind flashed back to when England had first found him, and the big rule that England had told him, never open that door. "Jerk-England?" Sealand called down the hall, not that he needed England's help or anything, he just figured with it being a door with that creepy of an aura England should at least be told. With no reply the small micro-nation walked down the hallway leading to the main room that was barely lit by what little light there was outside. Turning to a small notepad that stuck out on the table, he flashed the light over it see if England had bothered to leave a note this time. "At France's house for a meeting may be back late. If you have any issues call Scotland or Wales." Peter huffed after finished reading the note. England always seemed to think Sealand was going to need some kind of help from their older siblings. "Jerk, always thinking I'm going to get into trouble, not like I was going to burn the house down again. And why is he spending so much time with the 'Frog' anyways?" Huffing again as he tried to mimic England's attitude toward France.

He was about to head into the kitchen to see if England had bought anything that didn't require cooking, when he heard something odd. "Sealand." Turning his head, his blue eyes peered into the darkness. "Who's there?" It called to him again in response to his question. Running down the hall, the aura from the room had grown and the voice called for him once again. Opening the door, as the voice continued to call to him; the room was littered with creepy items, from a chair covered in bandages, and creepy typewriter. Peter was about to close the door when he saw a suspicious looking item on a desk in the back. Picking it up he saw that it was an action figure of France. "Huh, when did they start making these, and where's the one of me? That jerk probably has them hidden around here for himself." Storming off with the toy in hand, he felt something prick his finger. "Oww, what the?" Watching as a small drop of blood fell onto it, and took off the needle that was taped to the back of it. "You know he has a lot of things of France, considering how much they hates each other." Sealand said this to himself as he jabbed the small toy with the needle out of anger.

~At France's house~

"I don't understand why we had to have the meeting at your place?" Taking a sip from the tea cup, England's green eyes glared at the exuberant man across from him. "It's simply less crowded he-.. Oww" France jumped up when he felt something stab at his butt from the couch. "Ce que l'enfer?" Moving the cushions to see if he had dropped a pen in the couch from before; but the blond nation was surprised to find nothing there. "What's wrong now?" France turned back toward England who had been staring at him since the outburst. "Must be a pen I dropped." Sitting down in a different chair he was sure he felt something. England gave a sigh, as he took another sip of his tea, it wasn't as good as his own, but it had a decent taste. France was about to talk when he felt hot, and not in the kind he liked. Turning his head he was shocked when his right sleeve burst into flames, causing him to flail around as he tried to think on what to do. England, in a panic mindset, poured the remaining tea on his host and putting out the flames. The two looked at each other in disbelief, England had an idea but surely it couldn't be that could it?

~Back at England's house~

Sealand patted the figure trying to put out the flame that flickered on it's sleeve from when he was trying to light one of England's candles so he could see better. "That was close." He blinked, and as if a sign the lights kicked back on, causing the micro-nation to mumble under his breath as his eyes strained to adjust. Placing the figure on the counter, he turned back to the phone. His fingers quickly dialed the all too familiar number, as he waited for her to pick up. "Wy… Yes I know what time it is, I found something amazing, you have to come by when you have a chance, you got to see this!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Yay finally go the second chapter up, sorry it took so long wasn't sure how I was going to continue it, but this seems like a good idea so far. Like before don't own Hetalia or the characters, also rated T for mild language and safety, and also possible future chapters. Please review, and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Enjoy!**

Sealand was sure he had placed everything back the way it was. The action figure of France was placed back on the shelf, the door seemed to have locked itself as he closed it, and the voice didn't call to him again that day. "Well that was odd." Running a hand through his blond hair, a yawn escaped him. Blue eyes scanned over the clock on the wall, and his free hand rubbed his eyes out of a tired habit. "I'm not tired, but I should just lay down for a bit." It didn't take long for him to fall asleep on the couch with the television softly switching from one episode to another of the Gundam anime Japan gave him for his birthday.

"Damn frog; honestly one would think he would grow tired of complaining after the first six hours." England sighed as he unlocked the door and walked into his small home. His green eyes shot to his younger brother on the couch and the television. "Typical. Hey, Sea…" England held his breath when he realized how softly the Micronation was sleeping, and shook his head slightly. "I'll scold him in the morning." He retrieved a blanket from the hallway closet, but stopped when he turned toward a suspicious looking door. That's odd the aura from my study has subsided a little bit. _That's not good._ His mind raced with all the things he locked in there, including a few things from his youth. He shook his head, and decided he would look into it in the morning. Taking out a small pen he always had on him, and marked a small symbol on the door, hoping it would be enough to avoid the door being forced open by anyone or anything on either side. He took the blanket back to the small child, who had rolled out into a sprawled out state. England let out a small sorrowful smile as it reminded him of the last one he called his younger brother._ Idiots, they're a lot alike._ He spread the blanket out over Sealand and turned off the television and the dvd player.

~The Next day~

England had sent Sealand to spend time with Scotland, figuring the oldest of the siblings might be able to teach him a few things, and hopefully something the Nation won't later regret. "I would have looked for someone else, but the only two that were free were him and America, and I'm not allowing him to learn from that idiot." England mumbled under his breath as he laid his hand on the seal he wrote the night before. He sighed at the darkness, and snapped his fingers a few times, as the candles lining the walls flickered to life, with an eerie blue flame. _I never get tired of that._ He looked around at everything he had long since locked away in the forgotten study. Busby's chair was sitting in the corner, unchanged and still bandaged, a full length mirror, covered to avoid anybody from looking into it, he wasn't having that issue again. It was then he saw it. The small doll of France with near-flawless features, was sitting on the desk next to a small candle that always had a small flame on it. Never enough to hurt someone badly, but a cloth would easily catch fire from it. "Well that would explain a lot."

He picked up the figure and placed it on the shelf next to the others. He hated the fact that he had made these when he was younger, but he wasn't able to destroy them. Not out of sentimental feeling, but because he couldn't. He had tried to before, but they just led to pain and fights. He figured that locking them up was the best he could do, and hoped they would go unseen. Sighing he arched his eyebrow when he heard something odd. "Why do you ignore us England?" Turning his head back to the mirror in the corner, he shook in fear as the voice range familiar. "No it can't be the seal keeps them from getting out, I must be tired that's all." England shook his head as he closed the door, and walked out of the room, reactivating the seal. He tried to keeping telling himself that it can't be, and that his mark he placed on the mirror was still intact. But he failed to realize one of the figures that was missing off the shelf.

~At Scotland's house~

Sealand looked at the action figure he had snuck in his bag, and the red eyes of the toy stared back at him. "They even made ones of the former nations. It even looks like him." A small smile came across his face. "But while it is awesome, just not as awesome as me." He giggled as he tried to impersonate the former country that he had seen a few times in the hallways when he tried to sneak into the world meetings. He shook his head as he looked around the small room that was changed to hold a few things for him to play with. The gears in his mind as he tried to think on how he was going to keep himself entertained today.


End file.
